Un gato caprichoso
by Chia Moon
Summary: No era normal que Eiji se enfadara, pero cuando lo hacia...


Creo que este es último que tomaré. Si más tarde me apetece, tomaré otro. Es mi primera vez escribiendo de esta pareja, así que por supuesto, no estoy feliz de lo que salió y el quebradero de cabeza que me dio.

* * *

Este fic participa en el evento Husbando perfecto del foro **Oujisama no Sekai.** _¡Pasad que tenemos galletitas y todo!_ **  
**

* * *

 **El husbando perfecto**

 _Eiji Kikumaru_

* * *

 **Un gato caprichoso**

 _No era normal que él se enfadara pero cuando lo hacia..._

* * *

Kikumaru golpeó la raqueta contra su mano una vez. Luego otra. No era natural en él sentirse de ese modo, pero estaba terriblemente inquieto ese día. Tanto, que le estaba siendo imposible concentrarse en el tenis como quería.

Para cualquier persona que le conociera podía pensar que tenía un raro y mal día. Pero ni él mismo podía asegurar que fuera eso. Estaba molesto, sí, pero por una sensación que no llegaba a comprender.

Buscó con la mirada a su compañero de dobles. Continuaba en el mismo sitio que la última había mirado. Y sí, también continuaba sonriendo como un idiota.

Gruñó emitiendo un gemido gatuno y se volvió para intentar centrarse en el partido que estaba manteniendo como entrenamiento con Kawamura.

Pero las falló todas.

Era impensable en él. A él no le sucedían esas cosas. ¡Horrible!

Estaba tan frustrado que ignoró las burlas de Momoshiro con una simple mirada de advertencia. Ni siquiera Tezuka se atrevió a detenerlo. Cuando salió de las canchas había tal mutismo que ni las cigarras se atrevieron a cantar.

Cerró la puerta tras él y nada más cruzar el arco de las duchas, se quitó la camiseta sudada, tirándola a cualquier parte. Seguramente, luego se enfadaría consigo mismo por ese gesto, pero en esos instantes solo necesitaba refrescarse.

El agua fría le bañó el cuerpo, clavándose como pequeñas agujas en cada poro de su piel. Y aún así, no conseguía relajarse ni aliviar la tensión que sentía. Él, que generalmente se metía con todos y siempre era capaz de sacar a primera vista lo que les ocurría, era incapaz de descubrir qué le pasaba a él mismo.

O quizás lo sabía pero no quería ponerle nombre.

—¿Eiji?

Sacó la cabeza de debajo del agua. Le había parecido escuchar su voz.

—¿Eiji? —repitió.

Entonces se volvió. La puerta de la ducha estaba abierta y Oishi estaba de pie, frente a ella, con su camiseta en la mano y el ceño fruncido. Eiji le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera? No es normal en ti enfadarte. Has asustado hasta a los novatos.

Eiji apretó los labios. ¿Cómo podía ser Oishi tan descuidado? No darse cuenta de que algo le ocurría era claramente culpa de él.

Salió de la ducha. Sin importarle estar desnudo o dejar el suelo empapado. La cara de sorpresa de Oishi era un panorama único, delicioso. Algo que le atraía de sobremanera. En realidad, si lo pensaba, todo de él le gustaba.

Caminó hasta su altura y se detuvo justo cuando sus mejillas enrojecían apartando la mirada de él y le extendió la camiseta. Eiji la apartó y se movió más hacia Oishi. El chico pegó un brinco cuando sintió sus brazos rodearle y su cuerpo pegarse a él. No importaba que sus ropas se humedecieran, Eiji no se detendría.

—¿Eiji?

Pareciera que Oishi no tuviera otra cosa en la boca y eso le gustaba. Su nombre salir de esos labios. Su tono de voz al pronunciarlo. La amabilidad en que llevó una mano hacia su hombro, sin apartarlo.

—Oishi, eres muy injusto.

Oishi dejó suavemente la mano en su lugar, sin comprender. Eiji estaba actuando raro, eso podía verse a simple vista. Pero que su compañero de dobles no lograra comprenderlo, era quizás, lo que más le enfurecía.

Eiji levantó la cabeza de su cuello para encontrarse con la amable, aunque dudosa, mirada de su compañero.

—¿Por qué lo olvidaste?

Oishi enarcó una ceja. Eiji se mordisqueó el labio mientras un puchero empezaba a formarse.

—Dijiste que vendría y no lo hiciste.

—¿Cuándo?

—El catorce —recordó sacudiendo la cabeza para mojarlo con el cabello como castigo.

Oishi se cubrió con una mano la cara y él se la mordió.

—¡Eiji!

—¡Oishi! —Reprendió volviendo a meterse en las duchas—. Si no lo entiendes, no preguntes.

Oishi sonrió a su espalda. Eiji era como un gato. Caprichoso, siempre falto de atención, divertido y aunque podía ser picajoso, bien que era dulce con su amo. Y pese a todo, siempre se le podía ver las ideas y las protestas. Oishi realmente conocía el motivo de su enfado. Y estaba preparando una buena disculpa hasta el punto de pedirle ayuda a las chicas de costura y creación. Había hecho algo para Eiji y no estaba seguro de terminarlo. Por eso, las chicas le había estado ayudando creyendo erróneamente que era un regalo para su novia.

Dejó la camiseta de Eiji a un lado y se adentró más hacia el interior de la ducha. Al principio, dio un brinco por el agua helada y alargó la mano en busca del agua caliente. Eiji bufó como un animal y se pegó a la pared, cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

—Te constiparás si te bañas con agua fría.

Eiji puso morros.

—¿Qué importa?

Oishi le frotó una mano por los húmedos cabellos.

—Importa. A mí me importa.

Descendió la mano lentamente por su rostro, deteniéndose en su mejilla. Su pulgar se posicionó sobre sus labios. Eiji los abrió en un suspiro.

—Oishi eres injusto.

—Lo sé —confesó—. Pero ese día no pude ir de verdad. Y cuando llamé ya no estabas en casa. Lo siento.

Eiji le mordió el dedo que acariciaba sus labios. Oishi protestó pero antes de que pudiera alejarlo, lo lamió. Sus ojos clavados en él, con las pestañas humedecidas. Su pequeña lengua lamiendo su piel, recogiendo las gotas de agua y la diminuta gota de sangre.

—Te compensaré —prometió.

Eiji sonrió y volvió a romper las distancias. Su ropa húmeda pegándose a sus cuerpos.

—Más te vale.

—Solo sal y ven a recoger lo que tengo para ti, Eiji.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, deteniendo su mano sobre la suave piel. Tragó e intentó controlarse.

 _Oishi, este no es el lugar._

A cambio, le dio un beso en la frente y salió. Eiji se quedó en la ducha y pudo escuchar el sonido del agua caer mientras su cuerpo se movía bajo ella.

—Estás empapado.

Llevó los ojos hacia la entrada. Fuji entraba en ese momento y una sonrisa curiosa se dibujó en su boca.

—Tenía que tener un precio calmarlo —respondió devolviéndosela. Cogió su mochila dispuesto a cambiarse.

En uno de los bolsillos descansaba la pulsera que había hecho para él, con el cierre en forma de una raqueta. Un objeto especial. Un objeto de disculpa.

Solo esperaba que Eiji pudiera ser un poco más paciente. Pero pedirle eso a un gato era como pedirle peras a un manzano.

 **Fin**

 **12 de Febrero del 2016**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
